


震惊！魔药课教授斯内普竟在酒后干出这种事……

by woyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 我真的一滴都没有了, 搞斯一时爽一直搞斯一直爽, 操他妈的我就是想日斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyo/pseuds/woyo
Summary: 莉莉死后，斯内普醉酒，一半是肉
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	震惊！魔药课教授斯内普竟在酒后干出这种事……

**Author's Note:**

> 超他妈OOC，还可能有剧情bug  
> 为了搞黄老子不择手段

醉醺醺的汤姆爬进酒吧的柜台里，咕咚一声靠着柜子坐下去，十几个酒杯稀里哗啦碎了一地。即便如此，也丝毫没有引起酒吧内狂欢众人的注意——所有人的酒杯都高高举起，喊着“大难不死的男孩万岁”，随即把一瓶又一瓶的火焰威士忌灌进因为欢呼而嘶哑的喉咙里去。通往对角巷的入口开开合合，满脸喜色的巫师们拥抱见面的每一个人，这一天注定载入魔法史。

“他死了，那个连名字都不能提的人，他死了！”人们交换着兴奋的低语，这个和平的美梦太过美好，脆弱得仿佛高声叫喊就会稀里哗啦地碎掉。

全魔法界都在为黑魔头的惨败而举杯欢呼。

当然，不是所有人。 

很快莱斯特兰奇和卢修斯等家族就要面临法庭的审判，魔法部也即将通缉追查在逃的党羽。不过，这一切对西弗勒斯·斯内普来说，都无关紧要了。

邓布利多拍了拍他的肩膀，向他保证魔法部绝对不会把他关进阿兹卡班，同时向他许诺，莉莉留下的孩子会得到他最好照顾。

“哈利·波特的名字，从出生起就写在了霍格沃茨的招生名单上，十年后他就会来到霍格沃茨，接受最好的魔法教育。”

邓布利多是这么承诺的。

他在给斯内普希望。这个年老的校长锐利地看出了他绝望双眼背后藏着的自杀倾向，他对这个年轻人怀有愧疚，但愧疚总是于事无补的，正如年少时的爱悦总是他妈的求之不得寤寐思服。

斯内普愤愤离开的时候，邓布利多没有追问他去了哪里。海格被派去接哈利了，麦格教授估计也盯了德思礼家一天，再不露面，就来不及趁着夜色护送哈利到佩妮家门口了。

他叹了口气，披上袍子出发了。

至少黑魔头短期内不会再出现了，希望这个二十岁的年轻人能找到新生活的方向。

斯内普漫无方向地在街上闲逛，他闭上眼，任凭脑海中第一个出现的地点带着他幻影移形而去。他就这样在一处又一处曾去过的地方流连，根本没留意他来的到底是对角巷还是翻倒巷。每到一处，都有热情的手臂冲他举起满满的酒杯，他就着别人的杯子喝了一杯又一杯。醉眼朦胧的人群认不出他曾是那个臭名昭著的食死徒，巧的是，他自己也认不出他到底是谁了。

甚至连胳膊上的印记，也随着那个人的消逝而淡了不少。

斯内普从没喝过那么多酒，那些荒唐又痛苦的回忆过去曾在他心中烧得嘶嘶作响，如今一杯杯酒浇下去，竟然难得地平息了。当他的身体在酒精的作用下再也承受不住下一次目标随机的幻影移形时，他索性和衣躺在了这酒吧里。

也许这地方根本不是酒吧，只不过在这全民狂欢的氛围下，所有的书店服装店饭店宠物店通通成了酒吧，躺满了烂醉如泥穿着袍子倒头就睡的人。

他眼神朦胧，躺着看新来的人欢呼着涌进来。狂欢仍在继续，不知谁点了几盏暧昧的彩灯，放起了劲爆的舞曲，刚才还觥筹交错的厅子立马被清出一块空地，男男女女在中间跟着节奏舞了起来。

……头疼。

斯内普半支起身子，酒精的效果还在他体内挥之不去。他扶着墙慢慢坐起，四下张望，试图辨认他到底来了个什么地方。

灯光太暗，只有舞会的彩灯打在热舞的人群中，他所处的大厅角落只有零星的亮光。他伸手去摸大衣里的魔杖，却发现半边大衣都被边上打鼾的醉鬼压在身下。他推了一把那个男人肥硕的后背，得到的只有暂停后更响的鼾声。他用力一拉，抽出被压迫的半边大衣，跌跌撞撞地站了起来。

也许楼上能有什么地方让他安稳躺着睡一觉？他摸了摸大衣口袋，里面还有几个加隆，过一夜房费应当是够的。

酒精让他头晕目眩，斯内普扶着墙缓缓往楼上走去，越往上越暗，迷蒙的双眼甚至看不清台阶，好几次都差点一脚打滑摔下楼去。他索性放弃了上楼的努力，在楼梯拐角缓缓地坐下来。

“啊……”一声女人的呻吟。

他的手碰到了什么柔软的东西。

假若不是今晚的醉酒夺去了他大部分的自由行动能力，斯内普已经从地板上跳起来了。实际上他的第一反应也确实是如此，这个饱经风霜的二十岁男人在这方面的经历少得几乎没有，学校礼仪课似乎也不会涉及“当你醉倒时不小心压到另一个女人你该怎么得体地回应”这种问题。

斯内普盯着黑暗中洁白的半截手臂，酒精冻住了他的舌头，一句话也说不出来。

“神秘人死了，为什么你也死了呢……”那女人喃喃道。

“我……”斯内普搜寻脑海中的记忆，努力回忆这女人是谁。

“你回来了……太好了……”她伸手去拽斯内普的胳膊，另一只手紧紧地抓住他的肩膀，随即整个脸都埋进他的胸膛里。

斯内普浑身一僵，下意识地推开了她。“我……”

楼下的舞曲仍在作响，艳丽的彩灯四处照射，那一瞬，斯内普看见了她的脸。

凌乱的头发，无神的双眼， 憔悴的面容。此刻，这个女人眼睛都不眨地盯着他，她双眼空洞，仿佛通过他看见了别的什么东西。

“黑魔王死了……他们都在欢呼庆祝，”那女人惨然一笑，“可我不要胜利，我只要你回来。”

斯内普浑身一震，这一次，他没有推开。

言语突然显得苍白。

该死的酒精。

当那个女人衣衫半解，脸上带着醉酒后的红晕伏在斯内普身上时，他想要问她名字的冲动戛然而止。

斯内普有过很多年少幼稚的性幻想。学生时代，当他独自一人躺在寝室里射苍蝇打发时间时，他就会一遍又一遍打磨这些珍贵的白日梦。它们无一不以缠绵悠长的吻开始，以干透黏腻的污渍结尾，最后化作一声喟叹，消逝于孤独少年无所事事的午后。

而他与这个女人，注定只是萍水相逢，在痛失所爱的夜晚放荡自我。这个年轻的巫师甚至羡慕起她来——至少她曾拥有过那个心爱的男人，至少在她被酒精夺去理智后她仍以为她还拥有着。

楼梯拐角放着一瓶不知是谁喝剩下的酒，斯内普拿起来一饮而尽，企图模糊意识和快感的边缘。迷离的灯光和狂乱的舞曲增添了旖旎的气氛，当他颤抖的双手伸进女人的衣服里时，他注意到了那女人以M开头的ID牌。

原来是魔法部的人。

M心爱的男人，应该也是魔法部的一员吧。

两个属于敌对阵营的人，竟然会在这里以这种方式交缠。

斯内普坦率地承认，他没有拒绝这个主动贴上来的女人。当他的手生涩又渴望地揉搓起M的胸部时，他硬得像奥利凡德店里最好的橡木魔杖。

背德的快感总是来势汹汹，他庆幸酒后乱性夺取主动权的是她而不是自己。身为一名处男，他对自己一杆进洞的能力并没有信心。M扶着他的肩膀，用完美的女上位坐了上来。他顺畅地滑进她柔软多汁的阴道，M愉悦地呻吟出另一个男人的名字。

而他该死的更硬了。

当他还是一名坚定的食死徒时，伏地魔曾派他们去强奸无辜的麻瓜。他没有动手，恪守的无声的戒律，在食死徒中间树立着禁欲的形象。而此时此刻，他想冲着伏地魔大喊，想冲着邓布利多大喊，还想冲着预言他会是一辈子处男让他在占卜课上被嘲笑的傻逼特里劳妮大喊——快看，老子大庭广众之下在趁乱艹一个第一次见面的醉酒女人！

今夜过后，再无此夜。

M撑在他的肩膀上一番上下运动，这个体位过于考验女性的腰力，M没一会失去了力气，伏在他身上喘息。斯内普伸手去搂她的腰，同时半直起身，用力顶入她的身体内部。她发出一声短促的呻吟，斯内普立马伸手捂住她的嘴，同时警惕地看向四周。而她的眼神却逐渐清明起来，一根一根掰开他的手指，微微张口：

“别停。”

斯内普的手几乎要掐进她的肉里。

M对腰上的疼痛置若罔闻。“不管你是谁，抱紧我。”然后她伸手撕碎了外衣上的名牌，杜绝了斯内普知道她名字的最后可能。

他点了点头。

楼下的人们还在热舞，时不时有撑不住的酒鬼爬上楼梯就地躺下。在这里待下去未免太过危险，斯内普也并没有当众暴露的性癖。他恋恋不舍地从她身体里退出来，一个打横将她抱起，摸索着往楼上走去。

斯内普的酒已经醒得差不多了，清醒的理智在叫嚣着整件事情的不道德。但他难得地被下半身控制住，决定暂时抛开道德与世俗的枷锁。在这个举国同庆的夜晚，一定有人为了庆祝而做爱，为什么他不能因为别的原因而做呢？

“Alohomora.” 他终于想起了大衣口袋里的魔杖，用它打开了楼上第一个房间的门。他不敢使用Lumos，害怕从此记住这女人的脸，也害怕看见自己好好地穿着大衣衬衫，却鸡儿梆硬地探出头来。门把手上挂着个牌子，他只看清了hote四个字母，这地方应该是个旅店吧。

他带上门，念了个锁咒，抱着M翻滚上床。当他换了个体位再度进入M时，她叫得更大声了。斯内普从未想到性爱的感觉原来是如此美妙，出于某种不可描述的原因，他并没有亲吻这个女人，似乎一个轻浅的吻就会打破此刻微妙的平衡。他从后面滑入她的阴道，伸手握住M的乳房，逼她身子后仰抵在他的肩上。而M却咯咯笑着，伸手往后去探他的蛋蛋，逼着他在她肩上咬了一口。

她绝对身经百战。斯内普近乎妒忌地顶入她的身体，充满了年轻人的莽撞与生硬，而她则温柔地承受住了他一次又一次的撞击，甚至配合他进到更深里头去。他除了解开裤子之外几乎衣着完好，而M在进房间后立马脱的不着寸缕。有趣的是，只穿鞋子时的赤裸感比真正全裸强上百倍，两人的服装强烈对比更加深了这种快感。斯内普贴在她身上抽插，恍惚间突然想到，他这样算不算顶撞魔法部官员。

这家旅店的隔音并不好，楼下的劲爆舞曲隔着门仍然能听见。M随着他的动作大声呻吟，娇喘声混在舞曲中有着别样的刺激，斯内普甚至饶有趣味地随着舞曲的节奏在她体内运动。她在舞曲渐弱的收尾处不安地晃动屁股，在新的一首歌奏响的时候，又受不住冲撞发出破碎的低吟。二十年未经人事的斯内普顶不住如此诱惑，暗自期望今夜永不结束。

他不记得那晚他们到底来了几发。也许只有两次，也许做了两万次。这一回轮到斯内普失去神智了，他被一波又一波的快感支配，甚至在事后洗澡的浴室里做了一次。他们心照不宣地想着另一个人，却又恨不得把对方揉进身体里去。当斯内普最后一次射进她体内时，他轻声道：

“对不起。”

他的声音黏稠滑腻，一如他的精液。

只是不知道这声对不起，究竟说与谁听。

他醒来的时候，半边床已经空了。斯内普揉了揉宿醉后疼痛的脑袋，依稀记得入眠前对她用了全套的避孕咒语，甚至冲着房间念了三遍清理一新。现在这个不知道叫什么旅店的房间里，干净得仿佛从头到尾只有他一个人。

斯内普摸出一块加隆放在床头柜上，踩着楼梯走下去，彻夜狂欢的人东倒西歪地躺在大厅里，舞台彩灯还在闪烁，并没有人醒。

西弗勒斯·斯内普，本世纪最伟大的魔药大师和双重间谍，在同一个夜晚失去了他的初恋和初夜。

以截然不同的方式。

他怅然若失地推开门，清晨的街道上冷风瑟瑟。

几十公里外，佩妮姨妈打开房门，发出一声尖叫。

**Author's Note:**

> 未来可能考虑用英文重写一遍，不过大概率咕咕咕了


End file.
